<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silences by percywinchester27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064949">Silences</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/percywinchester27/pseuds/percywinchester27'>percywinchester27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/percywinchester27/pseuds/percywinchester27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all stories are written with words. Some are written in silences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am particularly proud of this story, okay ;) Hope you guys like it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Words were overrated, Dean thought as he watched her arranging and rearranging the books on the shelf. She had been going at it for hours, organizing all the books according to her catalogue, then giving a derogatory grunt and pulling them all out. She would then sit cross legged on the floor and re-design the catalogue before starting all over again. Dean couldn’t help but let his eyes wander, taking in her beautiful form, the graceful arch of her neck, and the inherent beauty of her smile. The library had remained a mess all day long, but Dean always found a way to be a company to her, silently.</p><p>He would get his entire arsenal from the trunk of baby and clean every gun part by part, meticulously, while she worked. Occasionally their eyes would meet and she would smile shyly, turning away too soon, and Dean couldn’t help the grin that spread across his own lips in answer to hers.</p><p>It was a quiet companionship, punctuated not with words, but even more silences.</p><p>In fact, their relationship was woven out of these silences, from the day he had first laid eyes on her, till now. Dean suspected it would always be like that for them. He still remembered that day with perfect clarity even though it was three years ago. The werewolf attack; how he and Sam had made it just in time to save Y/N, while the bodies of her family were strewn around them. It had taken a lot of convincing from both of them for her to finally agree to spend a few nights at the bunker with them. Dean had done everything that he could to reassure her that they would never let anything happen to her, that he would never let anything happen to her.</p><p>Later that evening, during the drive back to the bunker, she woken up screaming in the Impala. Dean had crossed over to the backseat where she had been sleeping, and gently pulled her to his chest while she cried herself back to sleep.</p><p>He hadn’t tried to soothe her with words, because there was nothing to say. He knew better than anyone that anything he had to say, wouldn’t mean a thing while her pain was fresh.</p><p>She had kept to herself those first couple of days in the bunker. Both he and Sam had let her be, allowing her the time to cope with it.</p><p>Between the two brothers, Y/N always kept closer to Dean, choosing to sit next to him when she made it out of her room during dinner time, or using his over large shirts when she dressed for bed. It didn’t bother Dean. If anything, the effect was opposite, and he couldn’t help but wonder why.</p><p>It wasn’t until one night a few days after, that Dean felt the covers over his body being pushed aside as the bed dipped behind him and cool hands steadied themselves on to his shoulder as her soft body pressed into his back. Y/N was shivering, and shaking violently. He immediately turned onto his other side to pull her flush against his body, and her shaking became more violent for a while before it slowly subsided. Hesitantly she slipped her cold fingers underneath the hem of his shirt and pressed them to the warm skin of his stomach.</p><p>Dean wanted more than anything to push her back a little to be able to see her beautiful eyes, to guess what she was thinking, but as her fingers became bolder under his shirt, she hid her face further into the chest. Dean understood, so he did not question. Instead, he pulled her closer, running his hand up and down her back, hoping that the chaffing would stop the shivering. He entangled her feet with his, and soon the trembling and the chattering of teeth stopped, replaced by the noise of her soft snores.</p><p>Dean didn’t get much sleep that night. He was so worried that even his smallest movements would jostle her out of her restless sleep, that he stayed awake till the early hours of the morning. When sleep finally came to him, he tightened his arms around her, letting the rhythmic beat of her heart lull him into unconsciousness.</p><p>The other side of his bed was empty when he woke up the next day, and Dean rushed through the bunker, searching for her, afraid that he might have overstepped a line. The sweet voice of laughter from the kitchen however stopped him in his tracks. When he followed the direction of the voice, he found both Y/N and Sam laughing over a broken jar of jam.</p><p>There was a different light in her eyes. She seemed happy, for the first time in so many days. When she saw Dean, her eyes slid down, and a beautiful blush colored her cheeks. That was the moment Dean knew he was done for. There would be no going back for him now. He walked towards them and took a seat opposite to her, his eyes never leaving her Y/E/C ones. She shyly slid the plate full of bacon towards him, and that was it. The night was never mentioned.</p><p>It was over week since then, when it happened again. Dean sat up the moment he heard the door to his room creak. Y/N stood there, her face streaked with tears, unsure of whether or not to come inside, when she noticed that he was awake. Dean spread his arms for her, nodding reassuringly and she launched herself into his arms, burying her face there and crying to her heart’s content. Both of them had fallen asleep like that. Dean rested his back against the headboard, while Y/N curled up in his lap.</p><p>The next morning, Dean woke up first. Her hair was sticking out in all directions, clinging to his shirt, his throat, but there was peaceful expression on her face. Dean nuzzled his face in her hair, inhaling deeply. There was no denying that he was in love. She stirred, and he stilled as she slowly disentangled herself, looking him right in the eye. There was that shy smile again, the one that refused to leave his mind.</p><p>She unhurriedly moved out of his lap, her eyes never once leaving his, and kissed him on his cheek. Dean could have stayed in that moment forever. With one last smile she was out of door, leaving him to gather his wits which were scattered all around.</p><p>Y/N did all those special things for them that no one ever had. There was a cake for Sam’s birthday and a pie for Dean’s. There was always good food in the kitchen and freshly laundered sheets in the bedrooms. Sam sang songs of praises for her, but all Dean had to offer were silences. Silences infused with love filled glances and flirty smiles. He never said that thanks and she never asked for one. She didn’t need it.</p><p>After grueling hunts, when Dean was so messed up that even Sam’s hands shook while patching up the wounds, her gentle ones would replace his and tend to the cuts with tender stitches. She would busy herself in carefully patching him up while he would busy himself in looking at her. Sometimes she would falter and a wince would escape Dean involuntarily. Y/N’s eyes would fill up immediately and all Dean wanted to do was kiss away the tears, wishing he had not winced at all.</p><p>It didn’t surprise him anymore when he found her dozing at the foot of his bed the next morning, too afraid to climb in with him, but too worried to leave him alone. Dean would silently climb out and sit next to her, before waking her with feather light kisses on her brow and tip of the nose. She never said anything, but he knew she loved them.</p><p>Y/N would sit for hours in the bunker garage, watching as Dean tuned up baby. She would drag a blanket and a book, and sit by him while he worked. Even if his back was towards her, Dean always knew when Y/N was watching him instead of the book. He’d be damned if he said he didn’t put up a bit of a show.</p><p>So that’s what he wondered now, as he saw her stretching on the tip of her toes to reach a book on the top shelf. Her tank top hitched just a little to reveal an inch of smooth skin above the waistband of her shorts. Was she putting on a show? Dean couldn’t be completely sure that she wasn’t.</p><p>When Y/N turned around, Dean didn’t make an effort to turn away. He wanted to be caught staring at her. And for once, instead of blushing and looking away, Y/N held his gaze. There was no question of him looking away. Slowly but deliberately she made her way towards him, and placed her soft hand on his worn one, effectively making him drop the barrel of the gun he was cleaning.</p><p>Dean looked up from their entwined finger into her warm, beautiful eyes, and every other thought but her went flying out of his head.  </p><p>She was looking him right in his eyes, and the look in them was enough to make him forget everything, make his insides melt. As she inched closer and closer Dean couldn’t help the contented sigh that left his lips, the breath fanning her face for a fraction of a second, before she captured them in a fiery kiss. Her lips were soft and pliant, but the passion could have set the room on fire. Dean would be lying if he said he had never imagined kissing her. On the contrary, he had done a lot of that, but this was better than anything his mind could ever conjure.</p><p>When she pulled away, there was a certainty in her smile, one that he was sure was reflected in his. Those three words were never said, but the silence was between them was filled with a love so profound, that nothing needed to be said. Words, Dean thought again as he pressed his lips to hers once more, were so overrated.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please please tell you what you think of this story? I tried something different :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>